


Endurance

by Ratclowns



Category: DC Extended Universe, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Breeding Kink, Cervix Penetration, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, FaceFucking, Father/Daughter Incest, Father/Son Incest, I absolutely wrote this for myself, Marathon Sex, Multi, Multiple Partners, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rough Sex, Slade fucks all his kids, apprentice au, dubcon, gaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratclowns/pseuds/Ratclowns
Summary: Slade always comes back from assassinations fucking insatiable. It takes all his apprentices to satisfy him.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Rose Wilson/Slade Wilson/Tara Markov/Joey Wilson, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Rose Wilson/Slade Wilson, Slade Wilson/Joey Wilson, Tara Markov/Slade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Endurance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fun AU where Dick/Terra/Rose/Joey are all Slade's pets. They're trained very well in extrajudicial murder and cockwarming. Please enjoy and follow me on twitter @ ratclowns for more horny DC rambling.

Slade always returned from assignments insatiable.

  
Joey was the most used to it, growing up with the man. He’d stay awake in bed, too wired to sleep, like a child on Christmas Eve. Sometime in the dead of night, he’d hear the front door open slowly, click shut and locked. Joey would throw the blankets off, shake Grant awake, and rush downstairs to embrace his father. Sometimes he’d be allowed a small indulgence, wrap his little hands around his father’s cock, Slade’s boot slick with blood for him to rut against. Other times he’d be rushed back to bed, hearing Slade and Adeline’s hushed voices through the walls. Terra was also well acquainted with Slade’s adrenaline highs, how he’d return drunk on power and bloodlust, sparing no time for foreplay and fucking her hard against the wall. Rose and Robin had begun to await it, their skin crawling with anticipation whenever Slade returned.

This time is no different.

  
They’re asleep in Slade’s giant bed, as they always are when he’s away. He tries to keep private rooms for them in as many safehouses as he can, but they always end up coming into his bed anyway, so more and more lately he doesn’t bother. None of them hear the door open.

  
Slade doesn’t bother taking the body armor off as he comes into the darkened bedroom. His blood pumps hot and alive, his every nerve seeming to thrum with excitement, crowding against the first body he can reach. Rose has time to blearily croak, sleep-rough and dazed, a small, “Dad?”

  
Slade pushes her panties aside and slides into her cunt in one motion.

  
“Fuck! Slade!”

  
His entire body cages her, twisted with one knee up against him. The yelling wakes up Robin and Terra, their eyes focusing on the scene in front of them.

  
“You’re home early,” Robin says. He ruts against Terra’s backside, while she leans over to where Rose is getting fucked next to her, brushing a strand of hair behind Rose’s ear. On Rose’s other side, Joey remains asleep.

  
“Couldn’t wait to get back.” Slade says, measured and smooth despite how hard his hips snap into his daughter. Rose’s tits bounce on every lunge, and Slade pulls his mask above his mouth so he can suck on her nipples one at a time.

  
Robin dips his hands below Terra’s waistband, idly teasing her while they watch Rose twist and writhe. Her moans get louder, and when Slade wraps one large hand around her neck she convulses, coming wet and messy around his cock, twitching as he continues to fuck her.

  
“Come inside her,” Terra says. “We all wanna see it.”

  
Rose’s eyes go wide and she shakes her head. Slade doesn’t pause, instead palming her hips to slam her down on his length harder. The change in angle forces his cock deeper, distending her flat stomach, and Robin and Terra watch rapt as he comes hard.

  
Rose places one hand on the growing swell and comes again, squirting weakly against where he’s buried in her, body going lax.

  
Slade groans, balls twitching.

  
“Dad,” She chokes. 

  
Though near silent until that point, Slade laughs, still rolling his hips and coming. “You were so wet, so easy to fuck into, like you had already been used tonight. Was it your brother, Rose? Our little Robin? I had to remind you who owns you.”

  
“Fuck,” Robin breathes.

  
“Get yourself ready while I fuck Terra. If you’re not prepped by the time I’m done, I’m using you anyway.”

  
Terra strips her pajamas off and crawls to Slade.

  
“Can I clean you off, Master?” She asks.

  
Slade growls, pulling his cock from Rose’s sopping, well used hole. Terra doesn’t wait for an answer, licking the thick white cum like it’s her favorite food, puckering her lips around the vein at the underside and sucking. Slade lets her tease, mouthing down his shaft to his balls and back, before grabbing a handful of her hair and forcing her head down.

  
Terra’s eyes water as she gags, Slade’s cock going down her throat. She tries to pull away but gets only a small reprieve before Slade forces her all the way down, her nose buried in the white hair at the base of his cock.

  
Terra’s eyes roll back as Slade fucks her face, using her like a toy. He brings the one hand not guiding her head down to her pussy, two fingers entering her, the thrill of being used making her pussy nearly drip with excitement.

  
Slade feels himself nearing his peak and forces Terra to the bed, her face buried in the pillows and ass in the air. He fucks into her fast and hard, her body offering no resistance, her face smeared with drool and precum and tongue heavy.

  
“Mmn, ‘re y’gonna fuck m’womb, Master?” Terra slurs. She’d always been the smallest of them, and Slade’s cock easily pierced her cervix, the head catching on the swollen ring with every thrust.

  
“You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Terra?” Slade smiles. “Love knowing who you belong to. Love being used, don’t you?”

  
“Love it,” Terra lolls, her eyes trying and failing to focus on where Rose was watching. “Love your dick, love bein’ y’r toy, Master, M’ster, love you-”

  
Slade pinches one of her nipples and Terra comes, her cunt tightening and eyes rolling back in her head. He feels when she passes out, the punishing grip her cervix had on his cock loosening slightly. Slade continues fucking her, chasing his own high until he comes hard directly into Terra’s small womb.

  
She doesn’t move as he fills her, still unconscious, cunt still twitching. Slade pulls out and she gapes but doesn’t leak like Rose did, hips falling to the bed when Slade releases them.

  
“Your turn, my dear Robin.”

  
He turns to where Dick has his knees to his chest, three fingers buried in himself, cock hard and leaking against his belly. Slade bats his hands aside and pushes his thumbs into Robin’s asshole, spreading him wide and obscene.

  
“Master--” Dick chokes, before Slade spits once directly in his hole to slick him and pushes inside.

  
“Always so tight.” Slade says. “No matter how many times I fuck your little cunt open.” Robin gasps, shivering. Unlike the girls, Robin could get off on Slade’s voice alone, especially when he’s cruel like this. His hips snap against Robin’s prostate and he feels his cock leak.

  
“You’re making a mess, Robin.”

  
Dick shivers again, but when he doesn’t respond, Slade slaps him hard. It makes his teeth rattle and he loves it.

  
“I’m sorry,” Robin says. Slade slaps him again, on the same cheek. He thinks he tastes blood. “Master. I’m sorry, Master.”

  
Slade smiles. “You should be sorry. You should be thanking me.”

  
Robin writhes, moving his hips to meet every thrust. He’s already so close but can’t come, won’t cum, without Slade’s permission.

  
“Thank you Master, thank you. Thank you for using me. Thank you for breeding me. Need it so bad, Slade. Need you,” Dick’s toes curl and Slade does him a favor, wrapping a hand around the base of his cock to stop him from coming. He didn’t want to console the boy after, didn’t want to come up with a punishment and atonement for his poor pent up Robin.

  
“Who said I would breed you? Little slut,” Slade tightens his grip around Robin’s cock. “Should make you clean your sisters up if you want my cum so badly. Should make you beg for the honor.”

  
“I’ll beg,” Robin whines. “Please, Master, I’ll beg. I need it. I need it, I’ll die, Slade, please, please, knock me up--”

  
Slade releases his cock and strokes once before Robin is coming. He milks every drop, presses his thumb between Robin’s hole and his balls, angles himself to hit his prostate with every thrust.

  
Slade bites down on Robin’s neck when he comes, hearing the boy whisper a small, “Thank you,” as he does. Dick’s stomach doesn’t swell like the girls’ do but he feels the same, hot, heavy.

  
Slowly, gently, Slade pulls out. “Keep it all inside and when I’m done with Joey I’ll breed you again. You want everyone to see how swollen you are with my seed, don’t you, Robin?”

  
“Yes, Master,” Robin says weakly, his hands moving to plug himself as best he can. “Thank you.”

  
Slade gives Robin the gift of a single kiss on the lips, before pulling away to where Joey still slept.

  
“Rose, has he been like this all night?” Slade asks.

  
“Mmhm.” Rose murmurs, unable to form anything more than that. 

  
Slade studies his face a moment before saying. “He’s possessing someone. Not sleeping.”

  
Regardless, he pushes Joey’s boxers down and flips him over, spanking him hard and leaving welts on the pale skin. He doesn’t even bother with spit before starting to finger Joey open, the tug dry and uncomfortable.

  
Or it would be, if Joey was conscious.

  
As it is, his body is pliant and marshmallow soft, Slade rough and unyielding, wanting Joey to return to an edge of pain as a punishment for not being there to receive him. He gets four fingers inside of his son too quickly, and knows if Joey was there he would be crying.

  
He wants to see Joey cry.

  
Slade grits his teeth and forces his cock into Joey dry, the drag uncomfortable but necessary to teach his son a lesson. He doesn’t know if Joey’s body relaxes or bleeds, but eventually it becomes easier to fuck in and out.

  
Slade takes his time. He comes twice before he maneuvers Joey onto his lap, lifting him and dropping him onto his cock easily. Joey’s stomach, heavy with Slade’s cum, shakes obscenely. Slade soothes a hand over it, and Joey opens his eyes.

  
If he could scream, he would have. His body feels sore, raw and red. His hole feels stretched too wide and his stomach aches. He’s come back to Slade fucking his body before, but not like this. Joey tries to raise himself away from Slade’s cock, but finds his knees too weak to support himself and falls back onto it. The movement forces his distended stomach down, and he can feel his cock bounce against it.

  
“Nice of you to join us, Joseph.” Slade says.

  
Joey signs, eyes wide, terrified, “You’re mad. Why this.”

  
“I’m not mad.” Slade says. “I come all the way from Marrakech early to see my son, and he’s not even in his own body to greet me. I couldn’t control myself.”

  
“Stomach hurts,” Joey signs. “How many.”

  
“Only twice.” Slade says. “Maybe I wouldn’t have had to fuck you so roughly if you’d been here to stop me.”

  
“Missed you,” Joey signs. “No more. Too full.”

  
“You can take one more, baby boy.” Slade whispers. He keeps fucking up into Joey, mouthing against his neck. Joey wraps a hand around his own cock, difficult with how his stomach bulges.

  
“Don’t act like you don’t love it,” Slade says. “Waking up with your father’s cock tearing you open. Feeling your little cum-belly while you fuck your fist.”

  
Joey’s eyes close and he tries to whine, but all that comes out are breathy little whistles. Slade slaps his swollen stomach, hard, and Joey jerks and comes all over himself.

  
“Good boy,” Slade laughs, finishing once more inside his son. Joey shakes as he feels it and Slade soothes a hand over him, trying to calm him down. His skin feels taut, overwhelming, and Joey’s legs twitch as he falls limp and exhausted. When Slade pulls out he gushes an embarrassing amount of cum onto the sheets before Slade plugs him with a toy from the nightstand.

  
“Do you want the same treatment?” Slade asks, and Robin nods, climbing over where Terra and Rose are still passed out to mouth at Slade’s cock.

  
“Please, Master?” Robin whines.

  
“Of course, my dear Robin.” Slade says. “There’s no hurry; we have all night.”

By the time the sun comes up, all four of them are dazed, cum-stupid and languid. Slade carries them, two on each shoulder, to the giant jacuzzi bathtub he had specially installed after they broke the last one. Each one leaks cum, forced out with each of his steps, onto his body armor. He wants to chastise them but decides to wait, gently placing each into the hot water. He strips the blood-and now cum-covered armor off and joins them, sighing.

  
Slade isn’t the kind of man to count his blessings, but as he watches his apprentices, still full of his cum and fucked out, slumped against each other, he thinks he might start by counting them twice.


End file.
